Ivysaur
This article is about Ivysaur's appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. For other uses, see Ivysaur. Also, for information about Ivysaur in regards to Pokémon Trainer, see Pokémon Trainer, Squirtle, and Charizard. Ivysaur is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl in a sense; it is one of three Pokémon that are played through Pokémon Trainer, the other two being Squirtle and Charizard. Ivysaur originated from the original Pokémon game for Game Boy as the first evolved form of Bulbasaur, one of the initial Pokémon the player can start out with at the beginning of the adventure. Attributes Ivysaur is perhaps the most difficult Pokémon to play out of the three. It cannot overpower its foes with deadly force like Charizard can, nor can it overwhelm foes with a high rate of attack like the nimble Squirtle. Moreover, Ivysaur is in extreme danger in any recovery situation, as it is the only tether-recovery character in the game to receive no assistance to its recovery should it be edge-hogged pre/mid-tether (even Olimar gains a slight forward hop on a missed Pikmin Chain). Finally, Ivysaur's kill moves are all quite limited, and require either good mindgaming or excellent spacing to land safely. Despite its flaws, Ivysaur can do well when effectively using its moveset to frustrate foes. Ivysaur has one of the best damage rackers in the game with its neutral special, Bullet Seed. Constantly spotdodging or fooling foes to land this move is a top priority for good Ivysaur play, even at higher percents. One hit of the B button can often rack up an easy 30%, and upwards of 50% when landed right. Ivysaur's grab game can also assist at putting the quadriped in charge - Ivysaur's vines give it one of the best pivot grabs this side of Yoshi, and its running grab sports decent range as well (the standing grab, however, has surprisingly low range and a laggy "miss" animation). Once having grabbed, Ivysaur can use either a down or forward throw to maintain control of the match. Razor Leaf also contributes with its good range, speed, and piercing capabilities, but the unpredictable flight path can cause Ivysaur trouble from time to time. Ivysaur actually has a pretty good jab combo too, as it sports decent damage, it begins quickly, is endless, and is a good frontal deterrent to mid-close range attackers. Ivysaur's other primary irritater is its back-air; repeated use of this move can shut down a lot of approaches, but does little damage. As previously stated, although damage isn't too much of a problem, KOing can be. Ivysaur's two killing smashes are powerful but slow, and the same goes for its two aerial power moves. Up-air telegraphs itself almost as much as Zelda's does, and f-air only begins to kill at around 130%. Their primary faults are laggy landings should they not end in time. A sweetspotted Vine Whip can make for a superb surprise kill, but its set trajectory is rarely ideal, and being an up-special, it is dangerous to use in mid-air. Ivysaur can pop off a dash attack for a quick and rather powerful headbutt kill, but getting shielded makes it risky. Getting kills is worsened by the Pokemon Trainer stamina trait, should Ivysaur get tired, and Ivysaur is also unfairly burdened with its weakness to fire-based knockback. While Squirtle is the only character in the game to do water-based knockback (discounting F.L.U.D.D.), there are many more characters than just Charizard who utilize fire-based knockback in their more powerful moves (R.O.B, Ike, Snake, Mario, Mr. Game and Watch, etc.), and have an easier time killing Ivysaur as a result. Ivysaur's worst weakness, though, is its atrocious air game. Ivysaur has a tough time using aerials against opponents offensively, and is frequently at risk to being pushed to the edge while airborne. B-air and n-air can help alleviate the defensive issue, but n-air has low priority, and b-air requires it to be facing away from the opponent, which can't always be done when already in the air. The end result is that anytime Ivysaur is off the stage, the Pokémon is in a bad tactical position, and is generally forced to either begin edge games with Vine Whip and back/neutral air, or to simply get back to the stage (the safer option). In the end, Ivysaur can best be described as a poor version of Olimar: both are great at racking up the damage close-in and at irritating at mid-long range, but Olimar has a way easier time landing kills with his superior (and almost-always disjointed) attack options, including better smashes, better aerials, and a better grab. Moveset Ground Normal *Neutral attack - Whips a vine, then another, then extends the range for repeated vine slaps. Normally, 3% first hit, 2% second hit, then 2% alternating with 1% for each hit. Tired, 2% first hit, 1% second hit, then 1% for each hit *Dash attack - Slides along the ground, headbutting foes. Normally, 12% sweetspotted, 10% during the rest of the frames. Tired, 9% sweetspotted, 7% for the rest of the frames. A powerful, if somewhat unsafe, KO move above 110%. *Strong Side - Spins the leaves around the main bulb like a helicopter blade and leans forward, hitting multiple times. Normally, seven hits of 2% for a total of 14%. Tired, seven hits of 1%, 1%, 2%, 1%, 2%, 1%, then 1% for a total of 9%. Quick on start up and stops run-ins cold, but requires good spacing to be effective, and has some ending lag. *Strong Up - Plants vines on the ground and launches body into the air. Normally, 7%. Tired, 5%-6%. *Strong Down - Whips two vines quickly along the ground, hitting twice with good range. Smash *Forward Smash - Plants vines on the ground and launches the body forward. Great range, decent knockback, and returns to starting position afterwards, but comes with minor lag during start and finish. *Up Smash - Launches a burst of spores from the bulb. Appears to be Stun Spore, due to the colour of the spores. The strongest Up Smash in terms of knockback, decent range, and a disjointed hitbox. The hitbox also covers Ivysaur's sides, to an extent. However, it is incredibly slow. Best used while baiting a spotdodge/air-dodge. *Down Smash - Quickly whips out vines across the ground simultaneously on either side. Decent range and start-up speed, but horribly low damage and knockback for a Smash attack, and comes with minor ending lag. Has a high chance of causing the opponent to trip. Other Ledge Attack - Ivysaur returns to the stage with a vine flick. Good range and speed. 100% Ledge Attack - Ivysaur craws up onto the stage with a somewhat slow headbutt. Floor Attack - Whips vines to one side then the other while returning to feet. Trip Attack - Aerial *Neutral Aerial - Points head diagonally downwards and flattens leaves against body, spinning. Hits multiple times, the last hit having moderate knockback. Has mild spike properties underneath its hind legs; useful while ledge guarding. *Forward Aerial - Slaps forward with a vine, with decent damage and knockback, with a hitbox that ranges from above its eyes, to well in front, to underneath its head. Hits opponent either forward or upwards depending on where the vines strike. *Back Aerial - Turns its top towards the front of the screen, extends two vines far behind it, and spins. Very fast with long range, but very low damage and knockback. A great stall/wall tactic despite low damage returns. *Up Aerial - Shoots a burst of gas out of the bulb with high knockback. Shoots Ivysaur downwards. Little more than a slightly faster aerial up-smash. *Down Aerial - Turns upside-down and uses the same basic attack as Up Aerial, shooting a burst of gas out of the bud with decent knockback. It cancels aerial momentum entirely, and spikes if the opponent is touching the bud (difficult to land). Horrid lag-time on all sides makes this move extremely situational, for surprise use only. Grabs and Throws *Pummel - Vines squeeze opponent. Very slow. *Forward Throw - Grabs opponent with vines and tosses them forward. *Back Throw - Grabs opponents with vines, does a full spin, and tosses them back. A powerful throw with primarily horizontal fling. *Up Throw - Grabs opponent with vines and bounces them into the air with the bud on its back. Not quite as powerful as back throw, but strong. *Down Throw - Grabs opponent with vines, does a flip, and smashes them to the ground. Good for follow-ups. Special Moves Taunts *Up - Spins its bud, and shakes off some leaves. *Side - Stands on front legs and walks around while saying "Saur, Ivysaur". *Down - It spins around and extends its vines doing a dance, it throws around some leaves while saying "Ivy, Ivy". Role in The Subspace Emissary While in the ruins, Lucas and Pokemon Trainer discover Ivysaur in trophy form. After he was found. They went to look for Charizard. Trivia *Ivysaur is the only fighter in the ''SSB'' series that is solely quadrupedal. However when running, Squirtle, Bowser, Pikachu and Pichu go down on all fours. *Ivysaur is the only character that is not seen outside of its trophy form during cutscenes in The Subspace Emissary (not counting the credits). *Unlike other characters, when Ivysaur crouches repetitively, the animation doesn't completely finish, the bud on its back will stand up straight. *If one tries to grab Ivysaur, they will be grabbing its bud even when grabbing in front of it. This suggests the bud is intended to be the "head" target for Ivysaur rather then where its actual head is. *When Ivysaur moves, it sheds very small leaves, similar to Pit's feathers shedding when he jumps. External links *[http://www.smashbros.com/en_us/characters/pokemon_trainer.html Pokémon Trainer's page at Smash Bros DOJO!!] Category:Characters (SSBB) Category:Pokémon universe From SmashWiki, a Wikia wiki.